


The Two of Us

by Idril_Telperien1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Telperien1/pseuds/Idril_Telperien1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is hurt by a werewolf and is comforted by Regulus. A small one shot I wrote after a bizarre dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

Regulus walked up the path towards his house, the take out bag swaying softly by his side. Remus would be back later from his werewolf excursion and he was always tired. Regulus liked taking care of Remus; he would feed him his favourite take out, curl up in bed with him and give him all the affection he could muster. He would do anything for Remus; after all it was he who had saved him from the Death eaters.

He had got scared, seen the evil; in Voldemort at last. So he’d gone to the one person who he could trust; Sirius. Sirius’ old school friends had all been around his house and he’d been angry to see Regulus at first. He thought he’d come to hurt Lily who was carrying a child that was believed to be a threat to Lord Voldemort. It didn’t take Sirius long, however, to understand the truth. Regulus could still remember it as if it had been yesterday: James and Lily leaving hurriedly in case the death eaters came for me, Sirius going to get help from the order and Remus staying by my side in awkward silence.

_“They’re going to get you; they’ll find you and kill you before long so just tell him! Tell him how you are obsessed with him.”_ He could remember every painfully lonely nights lying in his four poster bed in the dormitory, just staring at the ceiling thinking of Remus and hoping against hope that he was thinking of him. He used to feel insanely jealous of his big brother sleeping in the same room as Remus. When he’d whispered those three words to Remus he’d expected him to shout at him or call him names just like his Father had when he had found out that his son wasn’t prepared to marry a women and provide an heir. But no, instead Remus had smiled before holding his face in his soft hands and kissing him gently. For Regulus it was bittersweet; he finally got all he had desired when he was staring into the dark abyss of death.

Somehow, he was still here fifteen years later.

He was still smiling as he opened the front door of their home; the thoughts of all the times that they had spent together running into one another in his mind. The smiled died on his lips as a cold draught hit him; the back door must be opened. But he’d locked it when he left.

“Remmie?” He called out as he gently laid the bags on the floor and grabbed his wand from his jacket. There was a groan from the kitchen and he raced towards it, fearful for Remus. He had every right to be; when he got to the doorway he saw Remus lying naked on the floor, covered in blood. “Remus!” He screamed before falling on the floor beside Remus whose eyes flicked open although they took a while to focus on him.

“Werewolf attack.” He explained tiredly before closing his eyes again. He gently hauled his mate to his feet and half dragged, half carried him up the stairs to the bathroom before sitting him down on the bath tub, leaning him against the wall, turning on the bath and pulling out all the ointments he would need to help clear the wounds. Regulus was honed in the skills of treating cursed wounds, his mate frequently came home covered in cuts after fighting with other magical creatures, especially werewolves; it was a territory thing.

“This’ll sting.” He whispered quietly, trying not to cry as he saw the state his mate was in. He hated whoever had done this to him, it took all of his composure not to run out the house and hunt down the bastard. He lowered Remus into the bath and was rewarded with a little yelp of pain. Regulus made comforting noises despite the fact his insides felt like they were being torn apart. He poured ointment onto a cloth and began cleaning all the wounds, he felt detached as if he was watching someone else hurt his mate. Well that was until he looked into his eyes, he had avoided looking into those eyes, knowing the pain in them would make his job unbearable but eventually he had to deal with the facial wounds. The tears were falling freely down his face but when he saw Regulus watching him he gave a small smile, hoping to make it better.

“I’m so sorry, Remmie. What happened?” He asked before kissing Remus head and tenderly wiping away the tears.

“He caught my scent and was coming towards the house. I...”

“Remus!” Regulus yelled angrily, appalled that his lover had put himself in danger for him.

“I had to protect you.” Remus leaned up and gently kissed Regulus. Hoping that in the little gesture Regulus could see how much he cared about him. Regulus returned the kiss before finishing bathing Remus and helping him out of the bath and back onto the side of the bath. The next part of the process was just as painful for both of them as the bath had been. The wounds had to be covered in a thick paste and dressed to keep them clean but it stung the wound and irritated the surrounding skin. Both let out simultaneous whimpers, Remus at the pain and Regulus at having to be the one who inflicted it. When it was complete Regulus left the room to get Remus’ favourite pair of pyjamas and used the few moments of solitude to compose himself; He was verging on tears and knew that Remus seeing him like this wasn’t helpful. He managed to give Remus a small smile on his return.

“Feeling better?” Remus returned the smile and nodded before moving on to the edge of the bath so it was easier for Regulus to dress him. He was trying desperately to be as gentle as possible but from the sharp intakes of breath Remus kept emitting he guessed he was failing.

“Don’t leave me tonight.” Remus begged desperately as Regulus helped him stagger across the landing to their bed.

“I promise, Darling.” He kissed Remus’ head as he tucked him in before lying down beside him. It took several minutes of manoeuvring for Remus to find a comfortable position but eventually he fell into a deep slumber with his head in the crook of Regulus’ arm and his lovers arms snaked around him. Regulus however could not sleep, instead he cried as he stared down at his lovers ruined face. A while later when his arm was having a painful spasm of pins and needles, Remus moved over in his sleep, squashing himself against Regulus’ side with one arm wrapping itself around Regulus and his head falling onto his chest so that each breath tickled his skin. Regulus smiled before kissing his lovers head and succumbing to sleep with the warm body of his lover pressed against him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Morning, Love.” Remus whispered as Regulus began stirring next to him. “Sorry about last night.” He gave a wolfish grin that was trying to hide his embarrassment at begging his lover not to leave him last night.

“Its fine, I was worried about you.” He kissed the tip of Remus’ nose before adding. “Are you feeling better?” Remus made a noise of ascent before leaning up to kiss Regulus lovingly on the mouth. The kiss was beautiful; after ten years their lips were perfectly synchronised but it could still be just as exciting and moving as that very first kiss. For a second Regulus forgot himself as Remus’ tongue poked out and demanded entrance to his mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, desperate to feel his body close. Remus let out a groan of pain before pulling away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I just... I forgot.” Regulus’ voice was pained, more pained then even Remus’ had been last night during the worst of last nights torture. He was on the verge of tears but Remus brushed the tears away in a gesture that so reflected Regulus’ last night before kissing him gently as if trying to starve off his anguish.

“Hush, its ok love.” His eyes twinkled lovingly before he settled down beside Regulus although he didn’t have long to enjoy the sensation as his lover began pulling himself off the bed. Regulus blushed when he realised he’d fallen asleep fully clothes like a young child, not that Remus cared.

“I’ll make us something tasty for breakfast.”

Downstairs was bitterly cold due to both the front and back doors being left wide open. It was testament to the quaint village they lived in that no one had broken in and stolen their worldly possessions. He could remember buying the house nearly seven years ago; the two had been renting a small flat for two years but they couldn’t afford to buy their own place, Remus couldn’t find any work because of his furry little problem and when Regulus had been disowned by his family he had been stripped of his wealth. Sirius was forever offering him some of his uncle’s inheritance money but he wouldn’t take it; Sirius had a wife and baby to provide for, he wouldn’t take his money, even if he wanted too. It was the death of Regulus’ parents that had finally enabled them to buy their own home. Sirius and he had split the family wealth before leaving the house to rot. The two lovers had spent numerous months searching high and low for the perfect house but eventually their trials paid off and they found _Forsythe cottage_ a small, picturesque cottage set on the outskirts of an old fashioned village. It became a safe haven for the two ostracised wizards.

After shutting up the house Regulus got to work making Remus’ favourite breakfast meal; scrambled eggs and salmon on beagles. Personally, Regulus could never see the appeal and settled to make himself a proper fry up. His tray ladened high with crockery he headed back upstairs to find Remus sat upright looking hungry and expectant. He was still deathly pale which made the gashes on his face stand out in a vivid red but the look of contentment on his face made up for it.

“My favourite! Thank you chef.” He grinned before leaning up to take the tray from his mate but Regulus shook his head.

“I’ll feed you.” Remus snorted but opened his mouth in response. Regulus beamed down at his mate before cutting up the food into bite sized chunks and feeding it to Remus. Regulus felt a warm glow spread through him as Remus emitted a small groan; he had never thought he was that good a cook but Remus seemed to be enjoying it if the appreciative sounds he was making were anything to go by. In no time at all Remus had finished eating and Regulus could start on his own, now cold, breakfast. Remus sat watching his mate eating, feeling incredibly privileged to have him in his life. He could remember all the times he’d watched his best friend’s little brother from across the great hall with Sirius beside him completely unaware of his adoration. He had never told a soul, too scared of the reaction he would get if Sirius were ever to discover his little secret. Even when Regulus had become the enemy he had still longed for that body beside him when he woke up. Then Regulus had appeared, looking like a ghost as he begged his brother to protect him. How could anyone deny him that one wish? When Regulus had told him he felt the same he had to pinch himself that it wasn’t a dream. After that everything had become about protecting Regulus, he was the reason Remus breathed, after managing to protect him from the death eaters he had become extraordinarily protective of the young man which was why when he had seen the werewolf heading towards the house he had acted out of instinct. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant Regulus was alive and unhurt.

Regulus laid the tray on the floor before wrapping himself around Remus. For Remus there really was nothing better than lying in bed with Regulus, feeling the familiar body pressed against his own as the feeling that the rest of the world really could go to hell as long as they were together filled his body. Regulus kissed his head while Remus nuzzled against him, content to stay there for the rest of the morning at the very least. Rain drizzled lazily down the window pane, mirroring the sluggish feeling that had overcome the two lovers who were contemplating when, or even if, they would get up. Regulus gently rubbed his hand up and down Remus’ arm as he gently pulled at the bandages around his torso; Remus was never the best patient but when bandages were involved he was awful. He liked to investigate things, much like a small child, and Regulus often found himself grabbing his lover’s hand and directing them to a new task.

“Remus, love, why don’t you read one of your many books before I have to tie your hands to the bed.” Regulus warned as he teasingly tapped his lover’s nose.

“They’re just so itchy and when you start unwinding them you just can’t stop.” Regulus snorted before wrapping Remus’ hands around his body, it beat tying him to the bed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

If anyone were to look at the two of them lying there they would have thought that they didn’t have a care in the world. That was a complete lie; they were both aware of the enemy gaining strength and he would soon be coming after those who had deserted him. In his heart Regulus knew that it had been a miracle for him to survive when he first deserted them and he honestly doubted he would make it through a second time. His biggest fear was not the pain of the inevitable torture but what would happen to Remus once he was gone. He hated to think of his lover lost and alone; he was already ostracised from the normal wizarding community, who would look after him?  

He pushed the sombre thoughts from his mind as he kissed his lover’s greying hair; if he was to die then he wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left with the love of his life. He placated himself with the knowledge that no matter what happened the two of them would get through it.

 The two of them against the world.  


End file.
